User talk:SogonNaTakumi
Telefang translations Hi! You did a great job with the translations. You might want to look around Tulunk Village (Telefang forum). We're working on a patch to translate both T1 and T2 -- and you can help if you want to! Thanks, Sanky ~ talk 05:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll be sure to check that out; actually, I've translated a few sections of text out of curiosity already (I'm not sure if they've already been done or not, but I'll post them if they haven't). Do you know if those coding the patch look at this wiki for the descriptions or not? SogonNaTakumi 00:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's great! Oh, it isn't automatic XD people have to fill the data in the ROM to make it work. Anyways, this wiki and the forums are like sister sites, but most of the stuff for the patch is posted to the forums, so that it can be noticed. But, since posted there it's going to be lost, it's important to fill it here, too. --Sanky ~ talk 05:36, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I think I found the right forum topic to reply to for the descriptions (the definitive Telefang translation topic), but for some reason I don't have permission to post in it... Why not? I was logged in. SogonNaTakumi ::::Hmm, that's weird. You should be able to post in there just fine. Does it tell you why can't you post? Sanky ~ talk 18:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Did you validate your e-mail address? Because of porn spammers that spammed the forum a while back, people who register now have to validate their e-mail address. Check your e-mail and use the activation code. Blaziken257 07:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I finally figured out what it was--one of that forum's favourite things to do is log me out, and it was telling me that because I was logged out. It really wasn't a very complicated problem... xD ~ 荘厳な巧 03:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Mass editing of translations... Um, please, do you think you could slow down translating on the denjuu pages? I've been working on all of the entries so far, and it would have been nice to give some warning before changing the wording on all of them, especially because I have reasons for translating them the way I did... :/ Also, you're translating some stuff really strangely, for example Ixora's entry doesn't seem to say anything about being inconspicuous... I know your intentions are good, but I'd like this wiki to be as accurate as possible. Thanks. Kimbles 05:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Uh, it says it's covered up, which I will agree is not quite the same thing, but somehow that didn't make as much sense to me at the time. I just started going less literal because things sounded a little bit awkward when I tried to give the literal translation (such as "it can also fly in the skies" on Cryptoknight; I rarely phrase things like that when talking in English). The last thing I want is for the entries to end up as laughable Engrish, but I understand. I'll take a break and maybe re-evaluate the ones I translated/zealously edited. Public Apology (bows) I'm pleased to say that I've returned after my long hiatus. That means, folks, that I'll be back to doing translations—but hey, don't clobber me just yet; I have something else to say. Before, I may have let my translation quality lapse or tried and failed to make the English sound better at the expense of the meaning, but only because I presumed that others would come and clean it up eventually. This time, it's different—I will take full responsibility for my translations like I'm supposed to, and not be embarrassed to never move on until my translation matches the Japanese (even if that means I'll barely get one article done and end up stopping for the day with a note on the talk page several times). Oh, and I think I've actually gotten a little better at Japanese, too. (At least I hope so! XD) 私のことばは真剣です。今度にがんばります。 ~ 荘厳な巧 ・talk 18:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC)